Talent
by tNeLiA
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella and leaves with his family. He is detirmined to track down Victoria for the sake of Bella's life. When Edward figures out he can watch over Bella, will his plans change?NOTE: This is based on New Moon. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1: The Scene

**Edward POV**

The blur of trees I ran past quickly became a very tall wall of green. I snorted, disappointed with myself. I'd been following her scent for _days_ now. How could I not find her? Could Victoria really be that hard to find? Well, for one thing, I'm a terrible tracker. I'm surprised I hadn't earned an award! And for another, I was completely and terribly clueless as to where I was. I had to keep going. I couldn't let such a creature as Victoria live. _**Bella's**_ life might be in jeopardy. I leaned against a tree, still frustrated.

_Bella, _I thought. She had been the only person I had thought about since the moment I left her side. _How could I do that to her?_ I wondered full of guilt and shame. I was a monster. I stayed there, against the tree, thinking of Bella, _**my Bella.**_ My life was utterly pointless without her. I had nothing to do at nights, nor the days. She was my life and still was. _Why?!_ I asked my self. _Why! Did you leave her?! _She was most definitely still my life. It was very, very, difficult to survive without her. I was surprised I was still alive, even though I was still, in fact, a vampire.

Suddenly, an image came to my mind, a very clear image. What was this? This seemed to be coming from the back of my mind. Not a forgotten scene, but something happening…as I stood here, possibly? It couldn't be. Could this be another talent? What was this of? It was so blurry. I finally focused in on someone I had been daydreaming of lately. This could only be one person and one person only—Bella. I expected this vision to be a happy one. I thought I would see Bella happy, living a wonderful life without me, in safety. I had it all wrong.

This image was of Bella, completely miserable. _What had I done to her?!_ She was walking with Jessica toward the McDonald's near by. Her skin was pale and her pace was slow. She didn't have the same shine to her as she used to. She gazed across the street to a bar—One Eyed Pete's, and suddenly froze in place. What was she doing?

"I think I know them…," Bella muttered.

The faces did not ring a bell. They were a strange group of men leaning against the side of the bar—clearly drunk. _Oh no!_ I thought. These men probably reminded her of the men that had threatened the night I had swept her away. I focused back in one the image. The next thing I saw was Bella heading toward those, those, scoundrels, toward the middle of the busy street. I couldn't let her do this. I didn't want her risking her life like this. I had to do something, and quick. So, I did the only thing I could do—talk her out of it.

"Bella, stop this right now!" I shouted out her. I wasn't sure if she could hear me, but it was worth a shot. Sure enough, she froze. I was glad this was working.

"Go back to Jessica," I ordered, _where you're safe! _I considered adding. It was the truth. "You promised—nothing stupid." I struggled to make my voice demanding, but failed. My voice came out more sweet than orderly than I wanted. The sight of her face left me heartbroken. She had promised me nothing stupid—right before I had left her.

I expected her to move back, toward Jessica, like I had ordered. But, being as stubborn as ever, shook her head and continued toward the strange, drunken men. _Of course_ I thought. _Just like something Bella would do. _It was good to see that she **was** still herself.

"Keep your promise," I ordered. And with that, I pushed the scene out of view, frightened of what would happen next. I knew she would be smart enough to turn around and obey me, though. Bella wasn't stupid, no of course she wasn't. She was smart—most of the time.

I was amazed with myself. I could watch over Bella now! I had an unexpected and an utterly delayed gift. I stood up straight and began running once more. I needed to find Victoria. I kept the sound of her voice and the sight of her face in the front of my mind. This wasn't something I could forget. _Remember Bella._ I thought to myself. But, of course I would. Bella's my life. Remember? I know I told her that she wouldn't even notice I was gone. Heck! I even promised myself that! I had hidden all evidence of me that remained at her house underneath her floorboards. I decided she _did _deserve to have evidence of me. She could handle my voice too.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ride

**Thank you all for the many appreciative reviews and comments! I was also thankful for the 8 favorites! That's the most I've ever gotten! KEEP 'EM COMING! Well, I suppose you all have asked for the second chapter of this so I'll let you read! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks again!**

**DISCLAIMER—I am NOT Stephanie Meyers! **

**Edward POV**

I skidded to a stop to answer my vibrating phone. I guess _answer_ wouldn't be the correct term. I only looked at the name on the screen to see _**Alice**_ printed neatly across the front before I shoved it back into my pocket. _She found a shirt for you that she thinks I will like._ I thought.

I couldn't believe I was still tracking that vampire. She had taken me to Texas. At least that's where I think I am… I guess I was certain I was in Texas. _Texas is the state where people all have mustaches and funny accents…right?_ I thought again.

I was amazed at myself for putting in so much perseverance. I was going to be honest with myself, I was a terrible tracker. I was annoyed with myself. Not that I was a horrible tracker exactly, but that Bella's life was in danger and I was ready to give up. _**Bella.**_

She was the only thing on my mind this whole entire time. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason my tracking was so bad! I flipped open my cell phone to see _1 missed call_ on the welcome screen. I ignored it and quickly became mesmerized in the photo staring back at me. It was of me and Bella. Ah, we were so happy then. I had surely ruined her life. I let past memories drift through my brain, remembering every moment we ever had together. Suddenly, another image came into view. I almost jumped for joy. This was another chance to see Bella, another chance to look after her. I was overjoyed. I expected this to be something I would enjoy, but I was very, very wrong.

The image in my mind was of Bella astride a motorcycle. A _**motorcycle**_!!! What was she thinking?! But that wasn't the worst part. She was with—_Jacob. _The name sent shiver all the way up my stone spine. _**Jacob**_ I thought again.

This was worst than the previous week! I kept myself from pulling my eyes away from the scene. She would surely kill herself if I didn't intercede.

As soon as she pulled the clutch back, I spoke up, "This is reckless and childish and idiotic, Bella," I fumed. I was furious! I expected her to have no reaction whatsoever but instead she released the clutch, the bike buckled under her and she fell to the ground. _Bella, Bella, Bella. _I thought to myself.

"I told you so," I sighed. She had to be insane. Crossing a busy street was nothing compared to this—this, nonsense!

Once again I was sure she would obey and decide to go home. She promised—nothing stupid, remember?! Instead, she got back on the bike, ready to restart. "Do you _want_ to kill yourself, then? Is this what this is about?" I growled. What _was _she doing?! "Go home to Charlie," I ordered. She would be safe there.

"I will," she answered. I was to the point of anxiety for her to get off that stupid bike! I growled, furious that she wasn't obeying. She took off, flying down the road—So far, so good. Well, her driving I mean. I was glad she was only in 1st gear, for sure. But I spoke to soon. Bella's foot dangled toward the gear shift as she kicked the gas up.

"No, Bella! Watch what you're doing!" I screamed. I was furious, scared even. I'm just seconds away to seeing my poor Bella crash. I quickly pushed the scene out of view and began running, anxious to remove the image out of my head.

I needed to come back. I couldn't let her ruin her life like this. She couldn't kill herself this way. Especially with me gone, it would kill me, literally. Was this what teenagers did in real life? Mess up their lives for fun? I wanted to keep her safe, not put her in danger. This was so hard. She obviously needed me to keep her safe, that _dog_ wasn't doing anything for her, and her friends weren't any help either. But on the other hand, I would be putting her in more danger, exposing her more and more into the vampire world. That wasn't good for her. That was why I left in the first place. She needed to live a normal teenage, human life, no matter how much it hurt the both of us. I still had time to decide though. I put the thought aside and began my tracking once more.


End file.
